This invention relates to a spool holder for holding a spool of fishing line for supporting the spool for rotation about its axis while winding the fishing line from the spool onto a fishing reel, and more particularly to a collapsible spool support which supports the reel by its circular disc flange for rotation about the reel axis during unreeling of the line.